Jack Sparrow
Jack Sparrow is a legendary pirate and the protagonist of Disney's ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' film series. Portrayed by Johnny Depp, he is first introduced in the film Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl and has appeared in the sequels Dead Man's Chest, At World's End, and On Stranger Tides! When the original Disneyland attraction was revamped in 2006, Jack Sparrow was added to the ride. Among other appearances, the character headlines The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow attraction at Disney's Hollywood Studios, as well as several books and video games. A legendary pirate of the Seven Seas, Captain Jack Sparrow is the irreverent trickster of the Caribbean (and hot). A captain of equally dubious morality and sobriety, a master of self-promotion and self-interest, he fights a constant and losing battle with his own best tendencies. Jack Sparrow's first love is the sea, his second his beloved ship the Black Pearl, whether it be lost or found, or lost again. Despite his dishonesty and many deceptions, Jack Sparrow embarks on a number of grand and thrilling adventures, some involving the supernatural. In his adventures, he battles the cursed Captain Hector Barbossa, the fearsome Davy Jones, and the evil Lord Cutler Beckett. In his search for the Fountain of Youth, he has to contend with the notorious Captain Blackbeard and the beautiful Angelica. Background Personality Sailing a fine line between piratical genius and mercurial madness, Captain Jack Sparrow had an enemy in every port. Whether it's a silk headscarf from Singapore or a pistol belt from Port Royal, he hadn't paid for any of it. Born on a pirate ship during a typhoon, Jack Sparrow was noted for his unusual demeanor, characterized by a slightly drunken stagger and wild, flailing arm and hand gestures that made him appear unfocused. Jack's seemingly-perpetual drunkenness may have been the cause of his slurred speech. One of the well-known things about Captain Jack Sparrow was his myth, having been known for having created, or at least contributed to, his own reputation. Sparrow considered himself sensitive to the opposite sex, explaining that he had a "tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature." However, he was not one to commit to intimate relationships, as he considered marriage to be "like a wager to see who will fall out of love first." After facing Davy Jones, Jack desired immortality, which he failed to achieve two times: aboard the Flying Dutchman and at the Fountain of Youth. Jack Sparrow was a skilled swordsman, but usually preferred to escape or negotiate rather than fight; however, when forced into combat, Jack held his own in duels by using a combination of swordplay, trickery, and using any available object as a weapon. Sparrow was frequently disarmed and he preferred escape or negotiation rather than combat. However, being the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean and having the highest bounty on his head out of all other Pirate Lords might indicate that he was much more skilled in battle than he let on. It was known that he learned swordplay from an Italian fencing master in exchange for captured Chinese silk. Appearance The distinctive look Jack Sparrow gave to himself is accentuated by dreadlocked dark brown to black hair and a goatee beard, though Jack sometimes wears a faded black tricorn hat. By Jack's later life, his hair is adorned with all manner of beads and trinkets gathered from his travels and adventures all over the world, each one having a story that reminded him of a previous adventure, and tied it in his hair or had someone else do it. Jack wears long sea boots and long, hard-wearing linen trousers. A knotted striped-red sash is tied around his waist, where he stows his pistol when not in use. On Jack's back is a long brown coat that he removes when the need arises to either swim or if the air gets too hot. A faded blue waistcoat with a shorter lightly-colored back area and a torn white undershirt makes up the rest of the ensemble. A red bandanna is always wrapped around his head, complemented by his piece of eight (a small, ancient Siamese coin woven into Moroccan beads) draped over his forehead. After his piece of eight was destroyed in the ritual to release Calypso, Jack replaced it with new trinkets. Jack wears two belts, one to which he attached some odd additions. Beneath the belt, Jack wears a sash. Like most pirates, Jack Sparrow wears four rings, while also wearing a shredded wristband on his right wrist. Jack has two marks on his right forearm: the distinctive "P" brand marked on pirates by members of the East India Trading Company—this one in particular administered by Cutler Beckett—and a tattoo of a sparrow flying across a setting sun. This is a well-known identifying mark, signifying that the bearer has sailed all of the Seven Seas. Jack's back was also extensively tattooed with a 15th century poem called the 'Desiderata'. Perhaps the most fantastic object Jack carries among his "effects" is his Compass. Obtained in a barter from Tia Dalma, Jack's compass does not point north, but rather towards the thing that the person holding the compass wants most. Since "the thing you want most in this world" is a fairly loose definition, it has been demonstrated to mean people (i.e.: Elizabeth wanting Jack or Will), objects (such as the Black Pearl or the Dead Man's Chest), or a place (Isle de Muerta or Shipwreck Cove, for example). Jack's pistol remained with him for many years, after it was loaded with a single shot and carried with him to the desert island he was marooned on by Barbossa after being overthrown in a mutiny. Jack escaped, and for the next ten years carried the pistol with him, intent on killing Barbossa with the single bullet he had been left. Thus, Jack could not bring himself to fire his pistol on anyone else; although he drew his pistol on Will Turner in order to end a duel between them, he did not use his shot, and was thus ended up captured by the Royal Navy. Jack ultimately got his revenge on Barbossa, shooting him in the heart moments before Will reversed the curse that protected Barbossa. Jack was then free to load his pistol to capacity, and continued to use it years after. Appearances Prequel Books ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow Before he was even known as "Captain Jack Sparrow", he was simply known as Jack, a teenage stowaway who had a desire for adventure. He sailed aboard the ''Barnacle with a ragtag crew. Known as the fearless crew of the mighty Barnacle, Jack Sparrow's mates had embarked on many adventures, first setting out on the quest for the Sword of Cortés, a weapon with unearthly power. Throughout their quest, the crew of the Barnacle encountered sea beasts, cursed pirates, and the cunning and vicious merfolk. Jack's later teenage adventures include reuniting with Captain Teague and searching for more treasures of immeasurable worth. ''The Price of Freedom Twenty-five-year-old Jack Sparrow is a clean-cut merchant seaman pursuing a legitimate career as a first mate for the East India Trading Company. He sometimes thinks back to his boyhood pirating days, but he doesn't miss Teague's scrutiny or the constant threat of the noose. Besides, he doesn't have much choice—he broke the Code when he freed a friend who had been accused of rogue piracy, and he can no longer show his face in Shipwreck Cove. When Jack's ship is attacked by pirates and his captain dies in the altercation, he suddenly finds himself in command. The wily sailor's skillful negotiations with the pirate captain—who turns out to be a woman from his past—result in a favorable outcome that puts Jack in line for an official promotion. After making port in Africa, Jack is summoned by Cutler Beckett, who makes him captain of a ship called the ''Wicked Wench. Beckett gives Jack an assignment. He has heard a legend about a magical island named Zerzura whose labyrinthine bowels are said to contain a glorious treasure. Beckett suspects that one of his house slaves, a girl named Ayisha, is from Zerzura. He asks Jack to take her along on his voyage and seduce her into divulging the island’s whereabouts. In payment for his services, Beckett promises Jack a share of the treasure. But this task is not as easy as Jack initially believes. Before she agrees to reveal the location of her home, Ayisha insists that Jack take her to the New World to rescue her brother, who has been sold into slavery in the Bahamas. Their voyage is long and arduous, and as they weather a vicious storm and a surprise attack from an old pirate foe, Jack grows to respect and admire Ayisha's bravery. He knows that Beckett intends to enslave her people after robbing them of their treasure, and Jack's moral compass revolts at the idea. It might be possible to deliver Ayisha safely to Zerzura, obtain some of the treasure, and convince Beckett that he never found it. After freeing a cargo of slaves, Jack was branded as a pirate, while the Wench was set aflame and sunk. After striking a bargain with Davy Jones, the ghostly captain of the Flying Dutchman, to resurrect his beloved vessel, Jack had the Wench renamed the Black Pearl and began a new life as a pirate. ''Legends of the Brethren Court An army of shadows has been amassed. Its one goal: to destroy the Pirate Lords for their Shadow Master—an alchemist who has created a special gold that grants him unfathomable power. But the soothsayer, Tia Dalma has other plans for the Lords and cannot allow them to be destroyed. So she calls on the one man who can turn the tide—Captain Jack Sparrow. Tia Dalma sends Jack on a mission to recover nine pieces of Shadow Gold. She also warned that if he failed, the seas will become the playground of shadows. Jack would take on the Shadow Lord with the help of a new crew, including his first mate, Hector Barbossa, the always-brooding Billy Turner, and a sailor named Jean who Jack has known since they were both kids. Jack Sparrow's quest leads to Asia where Jack's crew must work with Mistress Ching and Sao Feng to try and stop the Shadow Lord and the East India Trading Company. As the quest continued, Jack Sparrow sailed to meet the Sri Sumbhajee, the Pirate Lord of the Indian Ocean; confronting King Samuel, Pirate Lord of the Atlantic Ocean, with the aid of their former shipmate Gombo, now known as Gentleman Jocard. The search of the Shadow Gold concludes as Jack and his crew were en route to France, where they face a final showdown with the Shadow Lord. Films The Curse of the Black Pearl Captain Jack Sparrow's idyllic pirate life capsized after his first mate Hector Barbossa stole his ship, the ''Black Pearl, and marooned Jack on a desert island with a pistol that had a single shot. Jack later escaped and pursued the Black Pearl ever since. Ten years after Barbossa's mutiny, Jack Sparrow arrives in Port Royal aboard the sinking Jolly Mon to "commandeer" a ship. After encountering two guards, Mullroy and Murtogg, Jack sees Elizabeth Swann fall and saves her from drowning. Despite rescuing Elizabeth, the daughter of Governor Weatherby Swann, Commodore Norrington recognizes the notorious pirate and orders his arrest. Jack escapes the marines and hides in a blacksmith's shop, where Will Turner works as an apprentice. The two confront each other, with Jack having familiarity with Turner. After a sword duel between the two, Jack is knocked unconscious and jailed, to be hanged the next day. That night, while Jack stays locked in prison, Port Royal is besieged by the Black Pearl. Captain Barbossa's crew attacks the town of Port Royal, kidnapping Elizabeth in the process; prior to this, Jack had a brief reunion with two members of his old crew, where he discovered a curse was real. Having learned this, Jack also knew that there were truth to the stories that Barbossa's crew trying desperately to break the curse that he and the crew are now under after having found the Treasure of Cortés. The next day, Jack was visited by Will Turner, the young blacksmith who was also Elizabeth's childhood friend. Turner made an accord with Sparrow, to free the pirate on the condition that he aid the blacksmith to finding the Black Pearl to save Elizabeth. Though he initially refused, Jack agreed after first learning Will's name. Stranded with no apparent way to pursue Barbossa, Jack and Will have no choice but to "borrow" a vessel. So they jump aboard the ''Interceptor'', the Royal Navy's fastest ship, and made way for open water. To steal the Interceptor, the two had to trick Commodore Norrington by stealing the ''Dauntless''. In a gallant attempt to rescue Elizabeth, the duo sailed the Interceptor to Tortuga, where they recruited a ragtag crew with the help of Joshamee Gibbs. While talking to Gibbs about the venture, he revealed his personal stake in the mission, the Black Pearl, as well as Will Turner being the "leverage". With the crew assembled, the Interceptor sailed for Isla de Muerta, where Elizabeth is being taken to, held captive. Along the way, Will learns from Gibbs Jack was once captain of the Black Pearl, when Barbossa, Jack's first mate at the time, mutinied and marooned him on an island. Barbossa gave Jack a pistol with a single shot, intended for suicide. Jack escaped three days later (supposedly by roping a couple of sea turtles) and kept the pistol for the next ten years, saving the bullet to kill Barbossa. Rowing into Isla de Muerta, Jack and Will spy on Barbossa's crew. The pirates spend the treasure but learn it was cursed, turning them into immortal skeletal beings whose true forms are revealed in moonlight; the curse can be lifted if the coins and each pirate's blood is returned to the chest. Unbeknownst to Will, his father William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner sent a coin to his son, Will, believing the crew should remain cursed. Barbossa had Bootstrap tied to a cannon and thrown overboard, only later to learn his blood was needed to break the curse. Believing Elizabeth is Bootstrap's child, Barbossa anoints the last coin with her blood and drops it into the chest, but the curse remains unbroken. After reaching the island, Will suspected that Jack may betray him and knocks him out before rescuing Elizabeth. They escape to the Interceptor, leaving Jack behind in the mercy of Barbossa's crew. Aboard the Black Pearl, Jack barters with Barbossa until the Pearl catches up with the Interceptor, in which Barbossa sent Jack to the brig. A battle commenced between the two ships, which ends with Barbossa's crew sinking the Interceptor and hold the crew as prisoners. To Jack's dismay, Will reveals he is Bootstrap Bill's son and demands that Elizabeth and the crew be freed. Barbossa agrees but applies another loophole, marooning Elizabeth and Jack on the same island Jack had been left on ten years earlier. Will is taken to Isla de Muerta, where he is to be killed to break the curse. Elizabeth discovers how Jack escaped before: the island was used as a cache by rum runners and Jack bartered passage. By the next day, to Jack's anger, Elizabeth burns the cache of rum to create a signal fire that the HMS Dauntless spots. Both Elizabeth and Jack were able to persuade Commodore Norrington to sail for Isla de Muerta to save Will Turner. Norrington sets an ambush while Jack persuades Barbossa to form an alliance; he tells him to delay breaking the curse until they have taken Norrington's ship, Dauntless. Jack's plan goes awry when Barbossa orders his undead crew to attack from underwater. Meanwhile, Elizabeth escapes her confinement and sneaks aboard the Pearl to free Jack's crew, who leave Jack behind and sailed with the Pearl while Elizabeth heads to the island alone to save Will. Meanwhile, Jack duels with Barbossa, and is seemingly killed. However, Barbossa discovers that Jack is immortal just like the other pirates; he had stolen one of the medallions for himself in case such an encounter ever arose. Jack shoots Barbossa with same pistol he had carried for ten years just as Will drops the last two medallions, stained with his and Jack's blood, into the chest. No longer immortal, Barbossa collapses and dies while the now-mortal pirates aboard Dauntless surrender. Despite the victory, Jack is arrested and condemned to death. At his scheduled execution in Fort Charles, Will Turner attempts to rescue Jack, but they are both quickly caught. Right at that moment, Elizabeth shows her love for Will before Sparrow escapes by falling off into the Port Royal harbor. Near the island was the Black Pearl, which Jack swam towards, after which Commodore Norrington allows Jack one day's head start. The crew hauled Jack from the water and, as Sparrow put on his hat, appointed him captain. Taking the helm, Jack looked at his compass while singing "Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me)". ''Dead Man's Chest A year after the events of the first film, Jack Sparrow begins searching for the Dead Man's Chest. Thirteen years earlier, Jack Sparrow made a deal with the legendary Davy Jones, who raised the then-sunken ''Black Pearl and making Sparrow captain. The Dead Man's Chest contains Jones's heart, which Sparrow can use as leverage against Jones and settle his debt. Jack escapes a Turkish prison after acquiring a drawing of a key, but fails to provide a heading, even with the use of his compass. Later, in the cellars of the Black Pearl, Jack reunited with Bootstrap Bill Turner, joined Davy Jones' crew to escape his fate trapped at the bottom of the ocean. Bootstrap also reminds Jack of the deal he made with Jones to raise the Black Pearl from the depths, and now he must either serve for one hundred years aboard the Flying Dutchman or be taken by the Kraken. Before leaving, Bootstrap gave Jack the Black Spot. This made Jack panic as he woke up his crew and ordered them to sail for land, having lost his hat in the process. This startling development interrupts the wedding plans of Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann, who once again find themselves thrust into Jack's misadventures by Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company, arrested them after aiding Jack's escape. While Elizabeth is imprisoned, Beckett sends Will to find Jack's compass in exchange for Letters of Marque which will make Jack a privateer and ensure Will and Elizabeth's pardon. Will ultimately finds the Black Pearl beached on an island, where he found Jack Sparrow as a god among the Pelegostos, a cannibal tribe, who intend on eating him. Having been imprisoned in bone cages, Will and other surviving crew members escaped to the Black Pearl, followed swiftly by Jack, and are joined by Pintel and Ragetti who escaped prison. Jack's crew then visit the voodoo priestess Tia Dalma. After telling the crew about Davy Jones and his action of locking his heart in the Dead Man's Chest, Tia Dalma discovered that Jack had the Black Spot. Because Jones can only step on land once every ten years, the flamboyant soothsayer gave Jack a jar of dirt for protection. She then revealed where to find Jones' ship the Flying Dutchman. Upon finding a shipwreck in an archipelago, Jack Sparrow tricked Will Turner into climbing aboard the shipwreck, claiming it was the Flying Dutchman, only for the real Flying Dutchman to emerge from the ocean. Will was taken as captive before Davy Jones himself confronts Jack and demands that Jack pay his debt. Jack argues that he was captain for only two years before he was mutinied by Barbossa, but Jones rejects his argument, stating that he's been calling himself "Captain" Jack Sparrow for the allotted years. The two captains then come to a new deal that Jack would be free if he brings Jones one-hundred souls (99 now that Jones has Will as "faith payment") in three days, in exchange for his own. Sailing to Tortuga, Jack and Gibbs try recruiting new sailors, where he unexpectedly encounters a disgraced James Norrington, who has turned to a drunkard following his resignation and losing his resignation as well as losing his ship and crew whilst chasing Jack through a hurricane off Tripoli. Before departing, they met with Elizabeth, who stowed away on the Edinburgh Trader merchant ship. Both join the crew of the Black Pearl, with Jack having convinced Elizabeth that she can free Will by finding the Chest. Along the way to the Chest's location, they realize Beckett wanted the Chest as well; both Jack and Gibbs point out if he controls the Chest then he will rule the seas. The Black Pearl arrived to Isla Cruces, where Jack and Elizabeth pinpoint the exact spot where the Dead Man's Chest was buried with Jack's magic compass. This followed an unexpected appearance by Will Turner, having escaped Jones's ship after stealing the key to the Chest from Jones while he slept in his cabin. But a three-way sword fight breaks out between Jack, Will and Norrington. Will wants to stab the heart, thereby killing Jones and giving freedom to his father, whom he now met, from in Jones's service; while Norrington hopes to regain his "life" by delivering the heart to Beckett. Jack fears that if Jones is dead, the Kraken will continue hunting him with no one to stop it. The three fought for the key to their own goals, but Jones' crew also fought Elizabeth, Pintel and Ragetti. By the end of the fight, Jack has unlocked the chest and hid the heart in the jar of dirt, only for Norrington to secretly steal it and then drew the Dutchman crew off with the chest, which he gives to them before running away. Climbing aboard the Black Pearl, Jack's crew are confronted by the Flying Dutchman. After Jack makes fun of Jones with his jar of dirt, Jones orders to attack, but the Pearl is able to outrun the Dutchman. The Kraken is then summoned to trap the Black Pearl, by which point Jack discovers that the heart is missing. Before the Kraken attacks, Jack tries to escape in a longboat, which ends up being the last undamaged longboat after he attacks. But just as he comes near land, Jack is struck with remorse at abandoning his crew and tries to use his compass again. Jack returns to the Black Pearl as the Kraken continues to destroy the ship. Once there, he helps wound the Kraken's tentacles by shooting a net-full of explosives. With the Kraken delayed, Jack gives the order to abandon ship; when Joshamee Gibbs asks if he is sure that he wants to leave the Pearl behind to the Kraken, Jack reluctantly replies, "She's only a ship, mate." As the rest of the crew prepare for sail, Elizabeth tricks Jack by giving him a passionate kiss while chaining him to the mast to save Will and the crew, having realized that the Kraken only wants him. Though Jack manages to free himself, but the Kraken had return. With no choice left, Captain Jack Sparrow could only place his hat - which was previously lost - once more atop his head and said "Hello beastie". Drawing his sword, Jack faces the Kraken as he and the Pearl are dragged down to Davy Jones's Locker. Later, after Jones discovers his heart is missing and Norrington meets with Beckett, the surviving members of Jack's crew return to Tia Dalma's shack. Will, Elizabeth, Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Marty and Cotton mourn the loss of Jack. Tia Dalma then asks if they wish to rescue Jack from the locker, to which they agree. Tia Dalma comments they will need a captain who is familiar with the waters. The aforementioned captain appear, revealed to be the resurrected Captain Barbossa, who asks what has become of "his" ship. ''At World's End By this time, Lord Cutler Beckett has control of the ''Flying Dutchman, and its malevolent, vengeful captain, Davy Jones. To stand together, the Pirate Lords of the Brethren Court are called upon to convene at Shipwreck Cove, their only hope to defeat Beckett, who has now taken over the seas. But Captain Jack Sparrow, now trapped in Davy Jones' Locker, must attend the meeting as the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean, as he failed pass his "piece of eight", a pirate lord's identification marker, to an successor. The newly-resurrected Barbossa leads a desperate quest to save Jack, using the navigational charts belonging to Pirate Lord Sao Feng, which they used to sail to world's end. In Davy Jones' Locker, Jack Sparrow has been hallucinating an entire crew of himself, before attempting to drag the Black Pearl, now stuck on a seemingly endless desert. The Pearl would then be carried by crabs towards a beach where Barbossa and the rescue crew ended up. After a brief reunion, which Jack revealed Elizabeth's part in his death, Jack had no choice by to join in an increasingly shaky alliance with Barbossa, who had the charts that could lead them out, and to convene with the Brethren Court. While trapped in the Locker, Jack saw a deceased Weatherby Swann, who revealed that if someone stabbed Davy Jones' heart, their heart would take its place and they would sail the seas for eternity. Jack Sparrow later solves the riddles in the charts ("Sunrise sets, flash of green" and "Up is down") that indicates they must capsize the Black Pearl in order to escape the Locker; at sunset, the ship upturns back into the living world. After returning to the living world, Jack and Barbossa found the Kraken washed ashore of an island. While looking for fresh water, the crew of the Black Pearl is ambushed by Sao Feng's men. Will Turner made a deal with the Chinese pirates, which was to have "Captain Turner" have the Pearl to free his father, and Turner also said, to Jack's dismay, that it was the only reason he came on the voyage. Jack then asked, "Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?", and was going to stand over with the few crewmen who raised their hands, but Sao Feng said that there was an old friend who wanted to see him before Jack faced the ''Endeavour'', Cutler Beckett's flagship. Sparrow was escorted aboard and taken to the captain's cabin, where speaks with Beckett himself. Jack tries to make a deal with Beckett, in which Jack promised to lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove and in exchange Beckett will not hand Sparrow over to Jones. Beckett at first thinks about confiscating Jack's compass to find the Brethren, but Jack Sparrow warns him that the compass points to his most desired thing and since Beckett's desire is to see Jack dead, all the compass would point to is Jack Sparrow himself. Beckett then decides to kill Jack Sparrow and then use the compass to find the Brethren himself, but Jack convinces Beckett to not kill him because Jack is the only one who could help Beckett draw the pirates out from the nigh-impregnable fortress. Before they could finalize their deal, the Black Pearl attacks the Endeavour; Feng agreed to help Barbossa in exchange for Elizabeth. Amidst the chaos, Jack Sparrow flees with the Pearl, managing to damage Beckett's ship enough so they wouldn't follow. On the way to Shipwreck Cove, Jack catches Will leaving a trail for Beckett's ship to follow. The two discuss Davy Jones' heart, where Jack suggests he stab the heart to solve Will's conflicting obligations, both his father and Elizabeth, and so he could achieve immortality. Jack then has Will thrown overboard after giving him his compass so Beckett can find Shipwreck Cove. Later, the Black Pearl arrives to the cove, where Jack and Barbossa joined the other members of the Brethren Court. Among the members was Elizabeth, now a Pirate Lord because of Sao Feng's death, who revealed Beckett and the Flying Dutchman were on their way. Elizabeth proposed they fight, most of the Lords preferred to stay hidden in the cove, and Barbossa brought up freeing the goddess Calypso; Jack, however, agreed with Elizabeth in fighting. But Barbossa calls upon Captain Teague, Keeper of the Code, to confirm that only a Pirate King can declare war. Jack then calls for a vote, the first eight Lords vote for themselves, and Jack breaks the stalemate by voting for Elizabeth, who favors a war. After the meeting, Jack briefly speaks with Teague, who shows him his mother's head. During a parley, Jack is traded for Will, who accompanied Jones and Beckett after Sparrow sent him overboard, much to Jones' pleasure. Before leaving willingly, Barbossa takes Jack's piece of eight, one of the needed items to free Calypso with. Jack is then taken to the brig of the Flying Dutchman, where he hallucinates again. By the time the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman face off in battle around a massive maelstrom, created by Calypso, Jack remained in the Dutchman's brig until he set himself free by doing what Will did to free him from Fort Charles prison long ago. Jack then went to the captain's cabin and retrieved the Dead Man's Chest from Mullroy and Murtogg. Going out to the main deck, Jack is accosted by Davy Jones, who had the key to the Chest, which leads to a sword fight. During the fight, Davy Jones broke Jack's sword and threw him to a crewman swinging on a rope, which Jack uses to shoot the Chest out of Jones' hand. The two later continued their duel on deck, where Will tried retrieving the Chest before fighting Bootstrap Bill Turner, who now suffers from dementia. Elizabeth also boards the Dutchman to fight Davy Jones, while Jack finds the key and unlocks the Chest. Holding Davy Jones' heart, Jack reveals his intention to stab the heart, but Jones mortally wounds Will. As Bootstrap came to his senses and fought Jones, Jack ultimately chooses to save Will by helping him stab the heart; killing Jones and making Will the new captain of the Dutchman. Jack and Elizabeth watch Will die before escaping the Dutchman as it continued sailing down into the maelstrom. Climbing aboard the Black Pearl, Jack ordered the crew to prepare for attack while Beckett has the Endeavour move to attack the Pearl. But the Dutchman resurfaces with Will at the helm, and as the new captain of the now-human crew of the Flying Dutchman. Both the Pearl and the Dutchman sail to the Endeavour and, by Jack's order, fired a full broadside, which ended with Beckett's death. Because Will Turner is bound aboard the Dutchman, Elizabeth bid Jack, Barbossa and the crew farewell before Will and Elizabeth have one day together. While docked in Tortuga, Jack speaks with Scarlett and Giselle, promising them a ride aboard the Black Pearl. However, while escorting the wenches to the Pearl, Jack finds a dinghy in its place; Barbossa had stolen the Pearl again, and leaving Jack and Gibbs at the docks. Fortunately, Jack anticipated Barbossa's treachery and had already took out the middle of the map, which Barbossa was going to use to find the Fountain of Youth. Jack sings Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me) as he raises his flag, unravels the map, and uses the compass to find a bottle of rum before setting sail to find the Fountain. ''On Stranger Tides After reaching a dead end in his search for the Fountain of Youth, Captain Jack Sparrow sails to London in an attempt to rescue his first mate, Joshamee Gibbs, who is mistaken for Jack Sparrow himself. During Gibbs' trial, Jack disguises himself as the judge and condemns Gibbs to life in prison. Jack then takes off his disguise before joining Gibbs in the paddy wagon, after having already paid the driver. As the two catch up, Gibbs told of a rumor that Jack Sparrow was looking for a crew in London. They realize it's an impostor, who Jack is intrigued to find as the impostor has a ship. Gibbs and Jack then talk about Jack's quest to find the Fountain of Youth, before the carriage abruptly stops. Opening the doors, Jack and Gibbs are captured by the Royal Guards; the driver was again paid off. While Gibbs was taken away, Jack was brought before King George II, who want Jack to guide an expedition to the Fountain of Youth before the Spanish locate it. Heading the expedition is Jack's old nemesis, Captain Hector Barbossa, now a privateer in service to the Royal Navy after losing his leg and the ''Black Pearl. Despite being outnumbered, Jack made one of his legendary escapes, while surrounded by guards and a room full of shocked advisors. Fleeing through the streets of London, jumping from carriage to carriage, Jack met with his father, Captain Teague. At the Captain's Daughter tavern, having heard that his son was heading to the Fountain, Teague informed Jack of the Profane Ritual. Although Teague advised Jack against setting sail until he knew every detail, he pointed Jack to Scrum, saying they had a ship and were now signing up sailors. Before leaving, Teague warned Jack that the Fountain would "test" him. Jack confronted the imposter, who he discovered to be his former love, Angelica, who heard the Jack had been to the Fountain of Youth. Before they could go on about the subject, they fought off Royal Guards and, shortly after escaping, Jack was knocked out. .]] Five days later, Jack woke up and found himself shanghaied aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, the ship of the infamous pirate Blackbeard. Jack worked as a deckhand with Scrum, who told him about the zombie officers and Philip Swift, the missionary spared by Angelica, the ship's first mate. Meeting each other below deck, Angelica told Jack that she was conning Blackbeard into believing she was his daughter. Jack also learned that Blackbeard lived under a prophesied death in the hands of a one-legged man, predicted by his zombie quartermaster, and sought the Fountain of Youth. Trapped on a ship crewed by zombies, sailing to a place of almost certain death, rebellion was Jack's only option. Jack brought enough men to start a mutiny, but the revolt was quickly stopped when Blackbeard himself appeared. After confronting the mutineers, by having Jack and his conscriptees get caught in its rigging, Blackbeard made an example by unleashing Greek fire upon the Cook. Jack was then brought into Blackbeard's cabin, where Blackbeard said he must reach the Fountain before the prophecy of his death comes true. In turn, Jack then tried to warn Blackbeard that Angelica was not his daughter, but Blackbeard didn't believe him. Angelica entered the cabin as Blackbeard started to torture Jack with a voodoo doll. Blackbeard's manipulation on the doll forced Jack to reconsider helping Blackbeard in his quest. Later, Angelica walked on deck where Jack offered her a drink while Scrum played the mandola in the background. Jack and Angelica then dance beneath the moon on the swaying deck of the Queen Anne's Revenge. As they danced, Angelica revealed the rules of the Profane Ritual to Jack: water from the Fountain of Youth, a mermaid's tear, and two silver Chalices that once belonged to Ponce de León. The Fountain's water must be drunk from the two Chalices; the person who drinks the water with the mermaid's tear gets all the years of life from the other. To bribe Jack, Angelica shows him a cabinet which has shrunken ships in bottles, including the Black Pearl. Angelica then revealed to Jack that she needs the years for Blackbeard, revealing that she was truly his daughter. Jack tried to warn Angelica that Blackbeard would kill her when he got the chance, but Angelica refused to listen. The Queen Anne's Revenge arrives to Whitecap Bay, where Blackbeard's crew try capturing a mermaid, but are attacked during the hunt. The battle ended with Jack Sparrow blowing up the remote lighthouse to scare away the mermaids. With the help of Philip Swift, Blackbeard's crew was able to capture one mermaid, who the missionary falls in love with and names Syrena. The next day, Blackbeard's crew went on a jungle trek, where Blackbeard sends Jack to retrieve the Chalices from Ponce de León's ship, the Santiago. When Jack climbs aboard the vessel, he finds Barbossa waiting inside and discovers that the Spanish are in possession of the Chalices. The two old rivals and ex-captains of the Black Pearl join forces as they infiltrated the Spanish camp, until they were captured and tied to palm trees. It was in their captivity that Barbossa revealed his true agenda: he only wants revenge on Blackbeard for attacking the Black Pearl, which forced Barbossa to sacrifice his own leg to escape. Jack promised that Barbossa would have the chance to defeat Blackbeard, before improvising escape. Jack made a dazzling escape by swinging from palm trees and knocking out some very bewildered Spanish soldiers in the progress. Before leaving, Jack was able to retrieve the Chalices. Jack returns to Blackbeard with the chalices and Joshamee Gibbs, with whom he had reunited while assisting Barbossa. Jack requested for his confiscated magical compass and Gibbs' release; in turn, Jack will give Blackbeard the Chalices. Blackbeard agrees and Jack gave Gibbs the compass while he accompanied Blackbeard's crew to the Fountain. Finding the cave, despite disbeliefs by Blackbeard and Angelica, Jack read the written words on the Chalices ("Aqua de Vida") which led to the Fountain of Youth. As Jack led Blackbeard's crew through the Fountain's temple, Blackbeard is confronted by Barbossa and his crew. A battle ensues between the crews as Barbossa and Blackbeard fight, while Jack tries retrieving the mermaid's tear from Scrum and Angelica. The Spaniard's soldiers then arrive to destroy the Fountain, believing its power is an abomination against God. Barbossa stabs Blackbeard with his poison-laced sword, which Angelica accidentally cuts herself with while removing it from Blackbeard. While Jack tried finding the Chalices, which the Spaniard threw away, Barbossa claims Blackbeard's sword, ship and crew as payment for his leg before leaving to return to piracy. After finding the Chalices, given to him by the mermaid Syrena, who warned the pirate to not waste her tear, Jack brings the chalices to the wounded Blackbeard and Angelica. Jack tries to convince Blackbeard to let Angelica drink from the one with the tear, to save her, but Blackbeard drinks the Chalice instead and requests his daughter to sacrifice herself; Angelica agrees and drinks. Knowing that the self-serving Blackbeard would sacrifice his daughter, Jack lied about which Chalice contained the tear. The Fountain takes Blackbeard's life, rotting his body into a skeleton. On a longboat, where Angelica's hands are bound, Jack rows across the water. Angelica holds him accountable for Blackbeard's death even though Jack retorts that he just did what any father would have done. On a small island, Jack and Angelica admit their love for one another, but Jack maroons Angelica. Rowing away from the island, Angelica tried to shoot him and Jack said "Missed!" Jack later finds Gibbs, who used the compass to locate the shrunken Black Pearl and is shown to be in possession of all Blackbeard's conquered ships in bottles. Hoping to bring the Black Pearl to its original size, they walk on the beach. When Gibbs asked about giving up a chance for immortality, Jack answers that immortality is not everything, though admitted that he himself would live forever as the "Discoverer of the Fountain of Youth". The two head off into the sunset, determined to continue living a pirate's life. Kingdom Keepers Jack appeared during the first of the Disney Dream's performances, but wasn't a Cast Member in costume. He was the genuine pirate of questionable greatness. However, he never once spoke, which was out of character for him, as he usually has at least one comical line or drunken gesture; it is highly possible that he is under Maleficent's control like Stitch once was, given he tried to kill Finn. Video Games ''Kingdom Hearts II ''.]] Following the plot of ''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, Jack Sparrow was arrested for piracy on Port Royal, while attempting to steal a ship to go after the Black Pearl. But after Barbossa took Elizabeth Swann, Will Turner reminds Jack of the debt for freeing him, so the two, together with Sora and gang, hijack the HMS Interceptor to go after the Black Pearl. While Sora and gang had to stand guard, though they worried the two couldn't fight the Heartless, Jack and Will infiltrate the cave on Isla de Muerta, where a ritual is underway with Elizabeth, whose blood Barbossa believes will break the curse. Mistrusting Jack, Will knocks him unconscious. He rescues Elizabeth, and the two escape to the Interceptor, with Jack captured and tied to the mast on the Black Pearl. After a fierce battle between Sora's gang and the Undead Pirates, the Interceptor crew is captured. After learning Will can break the curse, Barbossa left some Heartless and kegs of lit gunpowder to leave Sora and gang to their fate. But the heroes managed to overcome the odds and returned to the island and rescued Will. Jack more than matches the ruthless captain blow for blow. While Jack is momentarily distracted, Barbossa impales him with his sword, believing he is mortally wounded. However, when he stumbles backwards into the moonlight, Jack is revealed to be under the curse, having sneaked a coin from the chest to curse himself while Sora and gang dealt with Barbossa's cursed crewmen. Jack and Will lift the curse just after Jack fatally shoots Barbossa with the shot he has carried for ten years. No longer immortal, Barbossa falls onto the ground, dead. Though Will offered his hand to Jack, he took a step back in fear Will might hit him again. Jack's compass was then used to open up new routes with Sora's Keyblade. On Sora's return trip to Port Royal they discover that there are still cursed pirates in Port Royal. Jack and his crew journey to Isla de Muerta aboard the Interceptor, saving Will from a certain death, and on the way come across a member of Organization XIII, Luxord, who has stolen the chest with the cursed medallions and summons a giant Heartless to fight them. Upon defeat, Luxord calls for parley by throwing out four pieces of treasure to Gambler Nobodies and destroying the Interceptor with the Black Pearls armament. After landing in the Ship Graveyard, the crew discovers that the curse has come back to Jack. The group hunts down the four stolen medallions, and eventually find them. Back at Port Royal, Luxord is there waiting for them to return the treasure. After it is returned, he summons the Heartless from before who is now under the curse. When they return the medallions, the curse on the Heartless lifts, but Jack's skeleton form remains. Goofy immediately realizes that Jack has been put under the Heartless' spell rather than the gold's curse. After the Heartless is killed, the curse is lifted for good. The chest is then dumped into the sea to ensure that the curse does not ever resurface. As a reward for his trouble, Jack asks for Sora's Keyblade. Knowing the Keyblade would return to him, Sora agrees to it. When it vanishes back to Sora's hand though, Jack is not surprised. Jack vows to one day get a bloodthirsty crew together and steal the Keyblade. The story ends with Sora, Will and Elizabeth commenting on Jack being the best pirate in the Spanish Main, as well as the whole ocean. After the defeat of Xemnas, Will and Elizabeth is shown on the Black Pearl. As Jack sails, the moon comes out and he checks his hand, still remaining human. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow Jack Sparrow and Will Turner invade a Spanish fort in Panama, where they are double-crossed and captured. While facing the gallows, Jack recounts his most thrilling adventures, albeit exaggerated and not completely honestly; for instance, he always claims that either Will Turner or Elizabeth Swann was with him, even when (in-story) they insist they have no idea what he's talking about. These stories include how Jack sacked Nassau Port without firing a shot; how he escaped from the desert island on the backs of sea turtles; how he fought a Chinese sorceress named Madame Tang; encountered a legion of frozen Norse warriors; visited the Arctic; and a complete retelling of ''The Curse of the Black Pearl, complete with sequences that never happened and lines that were never said. ''Disney INFINITY Jack appears in the Disney INFINITY video game as a playable character, along with Hector Barbossa and Davy Jones. Disney Parks Pirates of the Caribbean When pirates attack Isla Tesoro, Jack Sparrow is seen at the end of the ride relaxing and humming bits of Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me) amongst a collection of treasure. World of Color An extended sequence was shown to promote the fourth film, ''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, in which clips of Jack Sparrow the mutiny were used. The sequence ended with Jack saying "Did everyone see that? Because I will certainly not be doing that again." The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow Guests see if they have what it takes to be pirates and be members of Jack Sparrow's crew. They're guided through this adventure by the Talking Skull, and he puts them through their paces and allows them to face all the trials of a pirate's life. Eventually Captain Jack Sparrow himself appears aboard the ship and, after defeating Davy Jones' ship the Flying Dutchman, leads guests through the pirate's oath in a way that only Jack can. Quotes Gallery Behind the scenes *Jack Sparrow was portrayed by Johnny Depp in several Pirates of the Caribbean media: appearing in all four films, with archived footage was used for his appearance in Wedlocked; lending his voice in the video game The Legend of Jack Sparrow. Depp also reprised his role in two Disney Parks attractions: the 2006 revamp of Pirates of the Caribbean and the 2012 attraction The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow. James Arnold Taylor provided his voice in Kingdom Hearts II. Hiroaki Hirata voiced him in the Japanese dub of both The Curse of the Black Pearl and Kingdom Hearts II. Jared Butler provided his voice in the At World's End video game and Pirates of the Caribbean Online. *Before Johnny Depp was cast, Michael Keaton, Jim Carrey, Christopher Walken, and Hugh Jackman were all considered for the role of Jack Sparrow. The concept of the first film was initially helmed by Steven Spielberg, whose choices for the role were Bill Murray , Steve Martin or Robin Williams. *Depp stated that Rolling Stones guitarist Keith Richards and Pepé Le Pew (from Looney Tunes) were inspirations for his performance. Though when writing the screenplay for The Curse of the Black Pearl, writers Ted Elliott and Terry Rossio envisioned Jack as a supporting character, citing Bugs Bunny and Groucho Marx as influences. Errol Flynn was thought of as well into Sparrow's performance. *Depp was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Actor for Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, a rarity for a comic performance. Its also the first time any man has been nominated for that award for their performance in a Disney movie. *Depp's tattoos were covered by clothing and smears of charcoal for the film, though his character's tattoos (the pirate brand and Sparrow's insignia) were fake. Depp had a replica of the "Jack Sparrow" tattoo after filming was complete, in honor of his son, Jack. Additionally, Depp asked his dentist to implant real gold teeth for the film, though Disney executive Michael Eisner felt he had too many and asked Depp to remove all but a few. *According to the screenwriters' commentary on the DVD release of The Curse of the Black Pearl, Jack is actually the worst swordsman of the main characters, with Will being the best and Barbossa and Norrington evenly matched, but also the most experienced, having beaten the three of them by violating the rules of engagement. External links * *Jack Sparrow on Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki *Jack Sparrow on Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki Category:Pirates of the Caribbean characters Category:Adults Category:Anti-heroes Category:Article of the week Category:Captains Category:Celebrate the Magic Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Characters in video games Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney Dream Portrait Series characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Disney Universe Suits Category:English characters Category:Gunmen Category:Iconic characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Keepers Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Lovers Category:Magic Users Category:Males Category:Overtakers Category:Pirates Category:Protagonists Category:Sailors Category:Singing Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Those brought back to life Category:Tricksters Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Thieves Category:Disney characters